Waking Up Together
by HathorGirl
Summary: Sam wakes up beside someone, and at first remembers little of what has happened. Answer to a challenge from the samandmartouf group on LiveJournal. Sam/Martouf/Lantash


**Title**: Waking Up Together

**Summary**: Answer to a challenge given by Ringthing on the samandmartouf group on 't turn out exactly as I had hoped, but oh, well

**Challenge**:

1)Sam wakes up and find shes naked and in bed with Martouf/Lantash

2)She has NO recolection of what has happened!

3)Martouf/Lantash remembers no more than she does

4)They and Jack, Daniel, Teal'c are guests in a village on a planet that once belong to a Goa'uld

5)There was a celbration of some kind, possibly ritulistic

6)your choise if they regain the memory of what happened

7)must have Sam awkwardness

8)Martouf and Lantash dont mind being naked but wish they remember what happened

9)some angst where Sam thinks they took advantag of her

10)must end happily, perhaps with makeup sex!

**Category**: Hurt/comfort, romance

**Rating**: R

* * *

Sam POV

I wake up, feeling strangely heavy in my head. I don't think I had _that_ much to drink yesterday? I stretch and then I freeze. I feel naked skin - against naked skin! _Who_ is in my bed?

The room is pretty dark, so I think it is still night. Since the person beside me didn't react to my movement and is still sleeping, I decide to spend a moment trying to remember.

I'm not usually the impulsive type who just jump in bed with someone I've just met, so unless I was drugged, it's probably someone I know. I remember I'm on a mission with my team, and for a horrified moment I fear I've gone and slept with one of them! That would be bad in oh so many ways. Not that they aren't attractive, but we have to work together afterwards and it might be awkward. Besides, I mostly think of them as family. There's also rules against it - at least if it's the colonel.

I take a deep breath and stretch out my hand and gently touch the person on the head. Hair, so it's not Teal'c, I think wryly. But I _do_ sense a symbiote, I suddenly realise.

The memory immediately comes to me. Martouf is with us on this mission. There was no signs of any Goa'uld having been here for centuries, which means...it's almost certainly Martouf in bed with me.

I feel my heart beat faster. How did this happen? I don't know how to react.

On one side, he's very attractive, and I willingly admit that I have dreamt about him many times. And not just because of the VERY HOT dreams I get from Jolinar. They are my guilty pleasure , true, but I fantasize about him regularly. Keeping my hands of him can be a bitch sometimes, when he's being so very charming. Not that he was ever going to know this.

Because, on the other side, he's the mate of my former symbiote and even if I could tell which feelings are my own, and which are Jolinar's (which I can't, but that's beside the point ) , then I have no way of knowing if he is interested in me because of me, or because of what leftover part from Jolinar I carry.

Because he _does_ feel something for me. I doubt anyone could miss that - and it probably is partly why the colonel doesn't like him. That, and the fact he is Tok'ra.

Which leads me to another potential problem. Lantash. I've spoken very little with him. He's..._fiery_. Harsh, sometimes. Biologically he is Goa'uld. It should scare me. I know it scares the others a little at least. Even if they don't admit it.

However, I am not scared of him. If anything, he excites me. His voice is..._sexy__. _Does that sound bad?

More importantly. How does he feel? I suspect he feels as Martouf does - actually, I know he does, what, with the whole 'we feel as one' thing they told me about the first time I met them.

Still, it's more than a little weird potentially having a relationship with two people - in the same body. And how would it be to have an alien lover? Yeah, in the physical sense I might know - if I could just remember what had happened tonight.

Did we do it? Easy enough to check, I guess. I don't carry condoms - I don't remember how many years it's been since I last got laid, so what would be the point? And I'm very sure the Tok'ra haven't heard of them, so...checking...

Yep, wet. Sticky.

We did it.

I sigh.

Martouf makes a small sound and turns over. His arm ends on my naked hip. After a little moment he pull me to him and makes a satisfied sound. I wonder if he dreams I'm Jolinar?

Were we both (all?) drunk yesterday? Who made a move? Somehow I can't really believe he would have taken advantage of me, but would - could? - a Tok'ra get drunk? I decide I need to get some answers.

"Martouf?" I ask. When he doesn't react, I repeat it, louder. "_Martouf_!"

"Yes?" Comes the sleepy answer. "Samantha?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing in my bed? Not that I have anything against it..." I hear the shy smile in his voice.

"You don't remember?"

"No..." He is quiet for a moment. "We are naked."

"We are." I confirm, beginning to suspect he remembers as little as I.

"Did we mate?"

Trust him to get directly to the point.

"We did." He answers his own question. "Lantash tells me. He has just woken up."

"He remembers?" It would make sense, I guess. I doubt a symbiote would be affected by alcohol - or perhaps some drug. Suddenly my mind is running away with me. Would Lantash drug his host and me to take advantage of me without anyone knowing?

"No, but a symbiote has very good check on the body of its host. He can tell we have... um...achieved release...and we have also absorbed some of your...essence..."

"I think I get it - lets not talk about that anymore. He doesn't remember?"

"No, neither do I. Do you? " Martouf sounded concerned.

"No, I don't. Frankly, I doubt it's true Lantash doesn't remember . Even if we both got drunk - _can_ you get drunk? - then surely he would not have been drunk."

"Are you implying he is lying - why would he?" Martouf's voice had a hard edge to it she had never before heard. Not towards her, at least.

I feel a little ashamed, but I still say what I was thinking. "I thought, maybe we had been drinking - I think there was some sort of celebration in honor of a local god or something - and then you had made a pass on me and I had turned it down."

"And you think Lantash made both you _and_ me drink enough that he could have his way with you without either of us remembering?" Martouf was clearly angry now. "How can you think something like that about him?"

I see his eyes flash in the semi-darkness. I actually feel a little fear together with a lot of shame.

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"**Listen, human, how **_**dare**_** you ****imply that I am not only lying, but that I would force myself on you? ****Worse, you accuse me of betraying my own host! I would **_**never**_** do any of this!**" He sounds furious. "**I thought you knew me better than that!**" His voice holds pain now.

"Lantash! Sorry...I...I really didn't mean that. I'm just so confused. I don't remember a thing, and Martouf doesn't remember anything either. I...I thought..."

"**That I had gotten you drunk and taken advantage of you! Do you not understand that I would never do such a thing? Besides, alcohol **_**does**_** affect symbiotes****, if we drink enough!**" I feel him sit up on the side of the bed. Pulling away from me and the pain I am causing him.

"Lantash, please forgive me." I beg. "I'm very sorry for what I said. You're right. I _do_ know you would never do these things." I feel a deep pain that he is angry with me. I desperately want him to forgive me.

I go to the small bathroom and take a long, hot bath before I dry off and get ready to go in there again. I need to clear my head. I also notice I am wearing a necklace, which I don't remember seeing before. There is no clear way to open it, and it is too short to pull over the head. It is quite beautiful. I wonder briefly where I have gotten it, but shrug and decide it is a matter for later. I have more important things to be concerned about just now.

"Lantash...Martouf..." I asked, nervous, when I come out.

They just brush past me and go into the bathroom as well, clearly not wanting to talk to me. I can almost feel their anger. I know what I said is worse because they are Tok'ra. To even hint a Tok'ra symbiote would have betrayed the trust of his host is...probably one of the worst things I could have said. Why did I say it? I didn't mean it.

I go back to the bed and sit down. A large moon is up outside now , so there is some light in here. I wonder how long it is to morning. How did we end in here? It is quiet outside. I tried taking a peek outside, but there is locked and I could not open the door.

I also cannot find my clothing - or Martouf's. It would sort of seem to hint someone else put us in here and that neither of us is to blame. I now wonder if the locals here drugged us with something. Why would they? From what I can remember - my mind is clearing - they seemed very friendly when we arrived yesterday.

We arrived early afternoon. SG-1 and Martouf. He was with us as part of an exchange program to hopefully help us get along better with the natives on many planets, and not be captured as often, since the Tok'ra knew much more about the Galaxy than us, and could warn us before we did, touched, or took something we were not allowed to. Help keep us away from the forbidden fruit, so speak - which is good, since we have Daniel on our team.

All had gone well for several months. The missions had generally gone better, with Martouf helping us several times. Of course, we did not always heed his warnings - Lantash got several good opportunities to tell us what fools we were - but in general we did.

It was - interesting - to work so closely with Martouf and Lantash. I have spent more time with him now, and I must admit we have begun to become very good friends.

I also admit that my feelings for him are growing stronger - there have been several times when I have felt like kissing him. And I think he is feeling the same.

Then we arrived on this planet. The locals said we would not be allowed to leave for several days because of their yearly 'celebration of life'.

However, we were very welcome to participate. Daniel was totally fired up and convinced the Colonel we should absolutely participate. Eventually O'Neill caved and we said yes.

The party started early evening. There were lots of delicious food and drink - we were all told to bathe and dress in local clothing they brought us. Then we were taken to our seats, and the celebration began.

The villagers were happy to have guests, saying it was good luck and that it was decades since it last happened.

There were several cycles to the celebration.

First a light lunch with a sparkling drink. Then followed some kind of ceremonial blessing where the local priests walked from person to person, studying them and then saying something incomprehensible before giving us each a small drink from a large cup. Then more looking at us and nodding. Frankly, it was both annoying and creepy.

After that followed more food, and other drinks. Then some dancing and more drinks, Ik.

Gods, my memory is really cloudy about this part! Why did I drink so much? We all did, I think, it did not even seem strong at first. I have a vague feeling that the drink was not just alcoholic, but some kind of aphrodisiac as well. Damn, that probably explained why Martouf and I ended up in bed together. My self control when it comes to him had become tenious at best . Alcohol and/or some kind of alien love potion would probably have been more than enough to throw me into his arms.

He hadn't exactly fought me, apparently.

I sigh, then look up as Martouf exits the bathroom. I pull the blanket around me, lacking any clothing. He is naked, and I admit to looking. He is gorgeous! The moonlight casts a silvery sheen over his body, making him even more attractive. I feel a stab of lust - followed by pain, as I worry he is still angry at me. I notice he is wearing an identical necklace to the one I am wearing.

"Martouf - Lantash...please talk to me! We need to figure out how we ended up in here. I said somethings I shouldn't, but it was because I was still groggy and didn't understand what had happened. I hate that I can't remember how we ended up in here!"

Martouf sighs. "Samantha. We both realise you did not mean what you said. Lantash just became angry and hurt, and did not think clearly. I felt hurt too, and became angry. Neither of us are used to not remembering what has happening. We don't usually get drunk and wake up with a beautiful woman - and no memory of how we ended up in bed together. Especially since we would very much like to remember what happened..."

"I understand - I'm the same way. Why don't we just forget about what was said and pretend we just woke up? Then maybe we can do the sensible thing and try to figure out what has happened."

Martouf nodded. "I agree." He bowed his head. Lantash smiled at Sam.

"**Samantha. I apologize for my behaviour. I am not angry with you anymore. As Martouf says, we realise you were just as spooked by this as we were. We love you - and we would both like to do as you suggest.**" He sat down on the bed beside her.

"I am glad." I smile. "And...and I love you too." I blushed, happy the light was not such that they could detect it.

Lantash leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. I respond in kind, then pulled back. "**You want to wait going further until we know what happened. I...do understand. And I agree...**"

I nod. "Yes. How much do you remember?"

"**I remember us coming here, and that the local invited us to participate in some sort of celebration. It had several cycles, with the first being some kind of light food and a sparkling drink, followed by a blessing of some sort. Later more food and a different drink - which I remember feeling a vague concern about, but not enough to make out guests angry by refusing it. They seemed very insistent on us drinking it.**"

"That's what I remembered also. After that my memories get fuzzy, but I think we all drank a lot - and danced. You and us together, I think?"

"**And the local priest seemed to approve, and gave us more to drink - an even stronger one, I think. I believe we shared a cup.**"

"Yes...now you mention it. We did. I didn't remember that before. I also think I remember some kind of ceremony, which I didn't understand...and..."

"**And they gave us these.**" Lantash finished, touching his necklace.

"Yes. And then another shared cup of that stuff."

"**It was a strong aphrodisiac. Much too strong for me to filter out the effects. I think they took us to be bathed, then to this hut.**"

"Oh, my god!" I exclaimed. "I remember...they took out clothes and locked us in here, to...to...um..." I feel myself blush deeply.

"**To consummate our marriage**." Lantash says. I know he is right. We got married in some sort of alien ceremony - and consummate it we did.

"So that's what the necklaces mean." Suddenly it all makes sense.

"**Yes, I would think so too. Martouf agrees...Samantha. Do you regret it? Do you wish to annul the marriage?"**

"We can't really do that now, can we? We've already...well, you know. Also, I'm not sure I actually want to annul it. I mean, I can't say I had expected to end up married to you - or anyone else for that matter - but now when I am...I sorta like it." I smile, a little shyly. What will _he_ say?

"**That makes us very happy to hear.**" Lantash smiles widely and I feel very happy. "**Now, Martouf has just suggested something we should do, and I think it is a very good idea...none of us remember most of our wedding night. We should make some memories.**" He smiles naughtily.

I lean in and kiss him, very much agreeing. He immediately embraces me and returns the kiss. Soon, we tumble down on the bed, kissing and touching everywhere, on fire for each other. Our love-making is hard and fast, and afterwards we lie panting, happy. I am sure I will be very happy in this surprise-marriage!

I only think very briefly of what my team-mates will think and say, but from what I remember, they each got paired up with local girls, so perhaps they will not say anything. I find myself hoping they found good matches. Then, I look at my beloved, and hungry for him again, I pull him in for a kiss. He smiles, obviously thinking the same as me.

It will be long and wonderful night. The first of many.


End file.
